Kälte
by crying-tear
Summary: Edmund und Lucy kommen zurück nach Narnia und Nacht für Nacht kämpft Edmund nicht nur mit seinen Dämonen, die in Narnia wieder neuen Auftrieb erhalten, sondern auch mit Caspian und den Gefühlen, die er für ihn hat.
1. Nacht 1:  Edmund

Titel: Kälte  
>Rating: Ich versuche mal T und hoffe das Beste…<br>Pairing: Edmund/Caspian  
>Genre: Drama, Romance, Angst<br>Disclaimer: Nischte an dem Narniaverse und seinen Charakteren gehört mir.

Erklärung/Spoiler: Geplant war das ganze im Bookverse zu halten, was irgendwie nicht geklappt hat, es empfehlt sich also, dass man evtl. „Die Morgenröte" gesehen hat bzw. zumindest das Buch kennt, um den Teil der Handlung, der NICHT beschrieben ist, auch nachvollziehen zu können. Dazu habe ich mir ein paar künstlerische Freiheiten erlaubt, um das ganze, so wie es ist, funktionieren lassen zu können (z.B. teilen nur Edmund und Caspian eine Kabine auf der Morgenröte etc.).

* * *

><p><em>Nacht 1 - Edmund<em>

Edmund war müde und erschöpft. Er war wieder zu hause. Wieder in Narnia. Wieder bei ihm. Trotz all der Freude darüber, war der Tag anstrengend gewesen. Er hatte wieder lernen müssen ein König zu sein. Es schien fast so, als hätte er es in seinen Tagen in London verlernt. Gott, wie er sein Leben dort hasste. Jede einzelne Sekunde davon. Aber jetzt, jetzt war London weit weg. Er war in einem Raum mit ihm. Hörte seinen Atem und war nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Er hatte nicht im Traum zu hoffen gewagt, dass das irgendwann passieren würde. Vielmehr hatte er Angst, dass Jahrhunderte in Narnia vergehen würden, bevor er seinen Weg zurückfinden würde und das Caspian dann schon lange tot war. Gestorben, ohne, dass Edmund ihn noch einmal sehen konnte. Weg, weg für immer. Diese Angst hatte ihn in London täglich begleitet und er hatte jede Nacht wachgelegen und gehofft, dass er ihn wieder sehen würde.  
>Er fühlte, wie das Schiff sich langsam hin und herneigte und genauso tat es auch seine Hängematte. Langsam entspannte er sich.<br>„Edmund?"  
>Er schreckte leicht hoch, als er Caspians Stimme hörte, die er sich in der Zeit, die er von ihm getrennt gewesen war, so oft vorgestellt hatte, aber die in seiner Erinnerung nie so klang, wie jetzt.<br>„Hm", entgegnete er. Er war zu müde für ganze Sätze.  
>„Kann ich dich was fragen?"<br>Er spürte, obwohl er seine Augen nach wie vor geschlossen hatte, dass Caspian seinen Kopf zu ihm gedreht hatte. Er war müde, er war erschöpft, aber er antwortete doch mit einem „Klar" und öffnete die Augen. Jede Nacht in seiner Welt hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es war, wenn er ihn wieder sehen würde. Er musste diesen Moment in sich aufnehmen. Ihn aufsparen für die Ewigkeit.  
>„Wie ist es in deiner Welt?"<br>Ed drehte seinen Kopf in Caspians Richtung und versuchte ihn in der Dunkelheit zu fixieren.  
>„Das willst du wissen?" Er war erstaunt über die Frage, versuchte dann aber sie so gut es geht zu beantworten: „Weißt du, eigentlich habe ich mehr meiner Zeit in Narnia verbracht, als dort. Es ist…" Er überlegte kurz, „anders. Alles ist anders. Es ist lauter, schneller. Der Krieg hat meine Welt verändert. Und das nicht gerade zum Guten. Es ist…ist eben einfach anders. Es ist nicht wie hier."<br>„Wie meinst du das?"  
>„Ich habe ein ganzes Leben in Narnia verbracht und dann, dann wurde ich zurückgeworfen in meine Welt. In dem Köper eines Kindes. Aber ich hatte eine alte Seele, verstehst du? Alle sehen in mir das Kind, die ungestüme Jugend, dabei habe ich schon mehr erlebt, als sie alle zusammen. Aber das sieht niemand. In meiner Welt sieht das niemand. Für die anderen war es immer einfacher zurückzukommen. Sie waren schnell wieder das, was sie vorher waren, aber für mich..." Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, verhaspelte sich zweimal, bevor er mit klarer Stimme weiterreden konnte: „Du weißt davon sicher nicht, da die Geschichtsschreibung netter zu mir war, als ich es verdient habe, aber ich bin ein Verräter. Ich war derjenige, der der weißen Hexe geholfen hat und nur dank Aslan bin ich heute hier und wurde später ein König. Auch wenn mir alle verziehen haben, was damals passiert ist, ich habe es mir nie verziehen. Weder in meiner Zeit hier, noch in meiner Zeit in meiner Welt. Sie war immer ein Teil von mir und wahrscheinlich wird sie das auch immer sein. Sie hat den düstersten Teil von mir gesehen und das kann man nicht so einfach ablegen. Ich habe es fast ein ganzes Leben lang in Narnia versucht und sie ist nie weggegangen. Sie hat sich in meine Seele gebrannt. Und meine Seele habe ich überall mit hingenommen." Er schwieg für einen kurzen Moment, da er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um sich zu erklären und sprach dann weiter: „Peter, Peter hat nur gute Erinnerungen an Narnia, er war hier ein hochgeschätzter und verehrter König und er ist es in meiner Welt, auch wenn er dort keine Krone trägt. Seine Seele ist rein und frei von Schuld. Er weiß nicht, wie es ist, wenn man diese Kälte in sich spürt, die sich um dein Herz und deine Seele legt, dass du glaubst nicht mehr atmen zu können. Ebenso Susan. Sie beide haben Narnia verlassen und konnten genauso in unserer Welt weitermachen. Und Lu, du kennst sie, sie kann alles schaffen, was sie will. Sie ist der einzige helle Teil meiner Welt. Sie ist diejenige, die mir in meiner Welt immer geholfen hat die Kälte zu vergessen." Er brach wieder ab, er war sich nicht sicher, ob Caspian verstand, was er ihm sagen wollte. Ob er verstand, was er fühlte.<br>„Aber ich, ich trage diese Erinnerung mit mir herum und in meiner Welt kann das niemand verstehen. Niemand kann in meine Seele schauen und den zerstörten Teil sehen. Niemand kann ihn heilen. Sie sehen mich und sehen nur, dass ich anders bin. Sie nennen mich ‚merkwürdig' und ‚komisch' und das nur, weil sie nicht verstehen, wie es ist mit so etwas schrecklichem wie Verrat leben zu müssen." Er schwieg, er fühlte sich dumm, weil er soviel gesagt hatte. Er hätte eine unverfängliche Antwort geben sollen, aber er schleppte diese Gefühle nun schon so lange mit sich herum, er hatte geahnt, dass es irgendwann heraus musste.  
>„Seit Susan und Peter weg sind, ist es schlimmer geworden. Peter ahnte, wie es für mich war, auch wenn er es nie verstehen konnte. Er war einfach anders. Ihn sahen die Leute nie mit diesem Blick an. Aber dennoch hat er versucht mich zu beschützen, so gut er konnte, aber jetzt, jetzt ist er weg. Alle sind weg. Ich war noch nie so alleine, wie im Moment. Meine Welt ist kalt geworden. Und manchmal, manchmal denke ich, die weiße Hexe gewinnt letztendlich doch. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. In meiner Welt bin ich ein Niemand. Und manchmal denke ich, dass ist die Strafe für das, was ich hier falsch gemacht habe."<br>„Du bist kein niemand, Edmund. Weder dort, noch hier."  
>Ed lächelte. Es war schön, das zu hören, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte.<br>„Es ist nett, dass du das sagst, Caspian, aber…"  
>Er wurde unterbrochen: „Ich kenne dich Edmund und du bist jemand. Du hast Herz und selbst wenn ein Teil deiner Seele beschädigt ist, du hast mehr als diesen Teil. Du hast viel mehr." Ed konnte hören und fühlen, dass Caspian zunächst zögerte, dann aber schließlich doch hinzufügte: „Für mich, für mich bist du jemand."<br>Nun hatte er ein fettes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Er entgegnete nichts, ließ es einfach zu, dass sich dieses weiche, warme Gefühl in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er hörte die Wellen, die gegen das Schiff schlugen und ließ sich von ihnen in den Schlaf schaukeln. Und für diesen einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass die weiße Hexe weg war, dass sein Geist und seine Seele nur ihm allein gehörten.


	2. Nacht 2:  Caspian

„_Ich kenne dich Edmund und du bist jemand. Du hast Herz und selbst wenn ein Teil deiner Seele beschädigt ist, du hast mehr als diesen Teil. Du hast viel mehr." Ed konnte hören und fühlen, dass Caspian zunächst zögerte, dann aber schließlich doch hinzufügte: „Für mich, für mich bist du jemand."_

* * *

><p><em>Nacht 2 – Caspian<em>

Caspian wachte von merkwürdigen Lauten auf, die von Edmunds Hängematte kamen. Eine Art Stöhnen, was klang, als würde er gefoltert. Nachdem er sich das ein paar Minuten angehört hatte, schwang er die Beine über seine Hängematte, machte zwei große Schritte über den kalten Holzfußboden hin zu seiner Hängematte und versuchte in der Dunkelheit des Raumes zu erkennen, ob Edmund wach war, oder nicht. Er warf seinen Kopf hin und her und war offensichtlich tief und fest am Schlafen.  
>„Edmund?"<br>Er reagierte nicht, was Caspian dazu brachte, ihn leicht an der Schulter zu berühren, um ihn wecken zu können. Kaum hatten seine Finger Edmunds Schulter berührt, begann dieser um sich zu schlagen.  
>„Ed, hör auf damit, ich bin's, Caspian!"<br>Aber Edmund schlug immer fester um sich und insgeheim fragte sich Caspian woher er diese unmenschliche Kraft nahm. Edmund war ihm bisher eher schmächtig erschienen und er hatte niemals vermutet, dass eine solche Kraft in ihm steckte. Schließlich umfasste er Edmunds Handgelenke hart und schüttelte ihn, was dazu führte, dass er endlich innehielt und wach wurde.  
>„Was…was machst du hier?", fragte er offensichtlich verwirrt.<br>„Du hattest einen Albtraum", erklärte Caspian mit sorgenvoller Stimme.  
>„Tut mir leid, ich…ich wollte dich nicht wecken."<br>„Es ist in Ordnung. Geht es dir gut?"  
>„Klar, wenn du mich wieder loslässt." Caspian ließ sofort Edmunds Handgelenke los, die er noch immer umschlossen hielt. Er war dankbar für die Dunkelheit, denn sonst hätte Edmund sicher gesehen, dass er rot wurde.<br>„Tut mir leid", sagte er leise und wollte sich gerade umdrehen und die wenigen Schritte zurück zu seiner Hängematte gehen, als er Edmunds kalte Hand spürte, die seine umschloss.  
>„Bleib hier."<br>Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er meinte. Wo sollte er bleiben? Doch als Eds Hand sich etwas fester um die seine schloss und ihn leicht zu sich zog, wurde ihm klar, was sein Freund von ihm wollte.  
>„Bleib hier", wiederholte dieser und Caspian spürte, dass ihm die Situation irgendwie unwirklich und auch beängstigend vorkam. Edmund zog noch etwas fester an seiner Hand und so beschloss Caspian einmal in seinem Leben etwas zu riskieren.<br>„Rück zur Seite", sagte er nur, bevor er sich vorsichtig neben Edmund in die Hängematte gleiten ließ. Es war nicht sehr einfach dort zu zweit zu liegen und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er seinen Freund beinahe erdrückte. Er hatte aber Angst, dass seine Stimme zu sehr zittern würde, deswegen fragte er ihn nicht. Er spürte, dass Edmund sich neben ihm umdrehte und schließlich seinen Kopf und Oberkörper auf seiner Brust. Er war eiskalt und Caspian begann sich zu verkrampfen. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf, da er nicht wusste, wo er sie sonst hintun sollte ohne Edmund zu berühren.  
>„Ich bin nicht ansteckend, weißt du?", sagte Edmund und Caspian kam nicht umhin die Ironie in seiner Stimme zu bemerken. Er musste lächeln. Er benahm sich lächerlich. Edmund war sein Freund, sie taten nichts, für was sie sich schämen mussten. Und doch hämmerte sein Herz gegen seine Brust und Edmund, der mit seinem Kopf in unmittelbarer Nähe seines Herzens lag <em>musste<em> es hören.  
>Edmund schlang nun auch seinen Arm um seine Brust: „Gott, du bist so unglaublich warm."<br>In Caspian regte sich das starke Gefühl möglichst schnell aus dieser Situation zu fliehen. Er verspürte diese furchtbare Ambivalenz zwischen Abscheu und Genuss, mit der er nicht umzugehen wusste. Er verkrampfte unter Edmunds Körper mehr und mehr.  
>„Caspian", sagte dieser schließlich, „versuch dich bitte zu entspannen, OK? Es ist in Ordnung." Er atmete tief ein und versuchte Entspannung zu finden, was nicht sehr einfach war, da der Fluchtinstinkt in ihm immer noch tobte und wütete.<br>„Wovon hast du geträumt?"  
>„Dem Krieg. Und von ihr."<br>Da Edmund nicht mehr dazu sagte, vermutete Caspian, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte, also schwieg er. Sein Arm schlief unter seinem Kopf ein, was dazu führte, dass er sich, obwohl er gerade dabei war die Situation zu genießen, wieder verspannte. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und zog seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf hervor und in Ermangelung eines anderen Ortes, legte er seinen linken Arm um Edmunds Schulter. Er spürte die Kälte, die von seinem Körper ausstrahlte nun beinahe am ganzen Körper.  
>„Ist dir nicht kalt?"<br>Doch Edmund antwortete nicht mehr. Er war gepresst an Caspians Körper wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.


	3. Nacht 3: Edmund

_„Wovon hast du geträumt?"_  
><em>„Dem Krieg. Und von ihr."<em>  
><em>Da Edmund nicht mehr dazu sagte, vermutete Caspian, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte, also schwieg er. Sein Arm schlief unter seinem Kopf ein, was dazu führte, dass er sich, obwohl er gerade dabei war die Situation zu genießen, wieder verspannte. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und zog seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf hervor und in Ermangelung eines anderen Ortes, legte er seinen linken Arm um Edmunds Schulter. Er spürte die Kälte, die von seinem Körper ausstrahlte nun beinahe am ganzen Körper.<em>  
><em>„Ist dir nicht kalt?"<em>  
><em>Doch Edmund antwortete nicht mehr. Er war gepresst an Caspians Körper wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nacht 3 – Edmund<em>

Edmund hatte seit seinem Albtraum gestern starke Kopfschmerzen, die einfach nicht besser wurden. Er hatte seine Wache an jemand anderen abgetreten und versucht in der Kabine etwas Ruhe zu finden. Als er jedoch in seiner Hängematte lag, hämmerte der Schmerz einfach zu stark gegen seinen Kopf, als dass er hätte Ruhe finden können. So lief er einfach nur hin und her, massierte dabei seine Schläfe und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Caspian eingetreten war.  
>„Was machst du denn da? Solltest du dich nicht ausruhen?"<br>Edmund zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu Caspian um.  
>„Solltest du nicht Wache halten?"<br>„Das habe ich schon getan." Edmund war erstaunt, er war augenscheinlich schon mehrere Stunden hin und hergelaufen, ohne dass sich seine Schmerzen im Geringsten gebessert hatten. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch als ihn ein weiterer scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr, stöhnte er nur leicht, verzog das Gesicht und presste seine Hand gegen den Kopf.  
>„Immer noch nicht besser?" Edmund registrierte, trotz seiner Schmerzen, die echte Besorgnis in Caspians Stimme. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen geschmeichelt.<br>Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte den ganzen Tag ein Mittel gesucht und sich das erste Mal seit Beginn der Reise zurück nach England gewünscht, wo es Schmerzmittel gab. Caspian machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu: „Lass mich mal."  
>Edmund war erstaunt, da Caspian seit der gestrigen gemeinsamen Nacht in der Hängematte alles versucht hatte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nun stand er vor ihm, hob seine Hände und begann Edmunds Stirn und eine Stelle hinter seinem Ohr zu massieren. Auch wenn es keinerlei Auswirkungen auf den Schmerz hatte, der immer noch unglaublich stark war, genoss Edmund die Berührungen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich unter den kreisenden Bewegungen fallen zu lassen.<br>„Besser?"  
>Er gab nur ein leichtes „hm" von sich, auch wenn es eine glatte Lüge war. Er wollte aber nicht, dass Caspian aufhörte und sich wieder so verhielt, wie den ganzen Tag über. Er streckte seine Arme aus und umfasste Caspians Hüfte und kaum hatten seine Hände seine Haut berührt, brach die Berührung abrupt ab und Caspian wich von ihm zurück.<br>Edmund öffnete genervt die Augen und fühlte wieder diesen tiefen Stachel, der seit seinem ersten Abenteuer in Narnia in ihm steckte und der ihn immer wieder Dinge in einer Schärfe sagen ließ, die nicht angebracht war. So wie jetzt. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", fauchte er.  
>Caspian sah Edmund mit gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit an.<br>„Du behandelst mich schon den ganzen Tag wie einen Aussätzigen." Ein erneuter Schmerz durchfuhr Edmunds Kopf und ihm entfuhr neben einem starken Stöhnen ein „scheiße, tut das weh!"  
>„Lass mich weitermachen", Caspian war den einen Schritt, den er von Edmund zurückgewichen war wieder herangetreten.<br>„Lass es einfach", er hob abwehrend die Hand, „du musst mir nicht zu nahe kommen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass die Menschen nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen."  
>Edmund drehte sich zur Wand und begann wieder, in der Hoffnung es würde helfe, seine Schläfen zu massieren. Er spürte Caspian nah hinter sich, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fühlte er Caspians massigen Körper, der sich an seinen drückte und seine Arme, die ihn umschlossen.<br>„Sag so etwas nie wieder, verstanden?", flüsterte Caspian in sein Ohr und Ed spürte seinen Bart an seiner Wange. Er schloss die Augen, genoss die Berührung und den ganz eigenen Geruch, der Caspian umgab. „Ich will dir nah sein, doch manchmal, manchmal", er brach ab, aber er musste nicht weiterreden, Edmund verstand ihn auch so. Er selbst war so gewesen, als er das erste Mal verstand, dass er anders war als sein Bruder, anders als andere Männer. Es war auch für ihn schwer gewesen erste Schritte zu tun. Er war bis heute dankbar, dass es in Narnia passiert war und nicht in seiner Welt. So oder so, war es manchmal schwer anders zu sein. Ein Geheimnis zu tragen. Er konnte Caspians vorübergehende Ablehnung mehr als verstehen, er selbst wollte vor sich davonlaufen, hatte aber auf schmerzliche Art und Weise lernen müssen, dass man von dem, was in einem ist, nicht wegrennen konnte. Er wollte gerne etwas sagen, etwas, dass Caspian half, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Vielleicht würde er ihm irgendwann seine Geschichte erzählen. Aber jetzt, jetzt war der Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu groß, um viel sagen zu können. Er schmiegte sich etwas näher an Caspian.  
>„Ich muss gehen", flüsterte dieser. Edmund hatte für einen kurzen Moment Angst, dass Caspian den Mut verloren hatte, doch als er hinzufügte: „Ich komme wieder" nickte er nur und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie sich Caspian aus der Umarmung löste.<p> 


	4. Nacht 5: Caspian

„_Ich muss gehen", flüsterte dieser. Edmund hatte für einen kurzen Moment Angst, dass Caspian den Mut verloren hatte, doch als er hinzufügte: „Ich komme wieder" nickte er nur und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie sich Caspian aus der Umarmung löste._

* * *

><p><em>Nacht 5 – Caspian<em>

„Geht es dir gut?"  
>Caspian machte sich Sorgen. Eds dauernde Kopfschmerzen, seine Albträume und jetzt auch noch die Ereignisse mit den Sklavenhändlern.<br>„Ich gebe zu, ich war ein bisschen in Panik den Sklaven für einen dieser Männer spielen zu müssen", sagte dieser und zog sich offensichtlich unter enormer Anstrengung seine Stiefel aus.  
>„Sie hatten etwas in ihren Augen…", Ed sprach nicht weiter, sonder versuchte sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen, was ihm offensichtlich mehr Schmerzen bereitete, als er zuzugeben bereit war.<br>„Das hätte ich niemals zugelassen."  
>„Ich weiß." Das Lächeln, das ihm Edmund zuwarf, ließ Caspians Herz regelrecht hüpfen. Er kam näher: „Soll ich dir helfen?"<br>Ed nickte. Caspian hatte gesehen, wie Lucy seine Schulter versorgt hatte. Es hatte nicht gut ausgesehen, er musste große Schmerzen haben, auch wenn er sie nicht zeigte. Langsam zog Caspian Edmund sein Hemd über den Kopf, immer darauf bedacht ihm nicht mehr weh zu tun, als er musste. Als Ed schließlich vor ihm stand, mit seinem großen Verband an der Schulter, konnte er nicht anders, als ihn zu mustern. Er konnte und wollte den Blick nicht von seinem Oberkörper lösen und fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
>„Wirst du etwa rot"? Caspian hasste es, wenn Ed diesen Unterton in der Stimme hatte und er wünschte sich, dass er seine Gefühle besser kontrollieren könnte.<br>„Was ist das?", fragte er schließlich ohne auch nur einen Zentimeter von Edmund wegzurücken.  
>„Was ist was?", wiederholte dieser fragend.<br>„Das, was ich fühle, jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe." Er betrachtete wieder Edmunds nackten Oberkörper, der zwar schmächtig war, aber schon erahnen ließ, wie kräftig er später einmal werden konnte. „Wenn ich dich _so_ sehe", fügte er schließlich hinzu, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob Ed verstand, was er meinte.  
>Dieser hob seine Hand und legte sie an seine Leisten: „Spürst du es hier?" Er schien nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort zu hoffen, aber Caspian reagierte sofort auf diese Berührung. „Dann ist es wahrscheinlich Verlangen", fügte er hinzu und starrte Caspian mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, der diesem beinahe den Mut nahm.<br>„Und was tut man dagegen?", fragte er scheu, bereute die Frage aber sogleich, denn Edmund zog augenblicklich seine Hand zurück.  
>„Du kannst sie ignorieren", sagte er kühl.<br>Schnell fügte Caspian hinzu: „Ich kann ihr aber auch nachgeben, oder?"  
>Caspian spürte wie sich Edmunds Blick nach dieser Frage merklich veränderte. Er nickte.<br>„Ja, das kannst du natürlich auch."  
>Beide standen sich für einen Moment einfach nur gegenüber. Caspian war sich im Klaren darüber was genau er tun musste, aber er fühlte immer noch diese Barriere in sich, diesen Reflex aus der Situation flüchten zu wollen. Aber er tat es nicht, er stand einfach da.<br>„Also, was willst du tun?", fragte Edmund. „Ignorieren oder nachgeben?"  
>Caspian war ein bisschen selbst erstaunt über seine Gefühle, die ihn bei dieser Frage förmlich überschwemmten. Aber so oder so, er hatte nicht das Gefühl auch noch einen Tag darauf warten zu wollen, dass Edmund einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Er wollte ihn jetzt spüren, ihn jetzt berühren, jetzt etwas gegen dieses Gefühl in seiner Leiste und seinem Herzen tun. Er machte einen Schritt auf Edmund zu, amüsierte sich ein bisschen über dessen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, legte seine Hand an dessen Hals und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten, sagte Edmund: „Ich denke, du hast dich entschieden."<br>„Würdest du bitte still sein?"  
>„Tut mir leid", war alles, was Ed noch herausbrachte, bevor Caspian seine Lippen auf die seinen presste.<br>Er hatte noch nie so etwas gefühlt. Es war als würden alle Gefühle dieser Welt in ihm aufsteigen und ein Fest veranstalten. Edmunds kalte, aber weiche Lippen hinterließen ein leichtes Brennen auf den seinen, als sie sich lösten. Und irgendwie wusste er, dass er das Verlangen in sich nicht verringert sondern nur vergrößert hatte.  
>„Geht's dir gut?"<br>Caspian lächelte. Er genoss es, dass Edmund sich um ihn sorgte.  
>„Es geht mir gut. Sehr gut sogar." Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie es ihm ging. Er hatte so etwas Ähnliches gefühlt, als ihn Susan damals geküsst hatte. Aber es war nicht so stark und nicht so überwältigend wie das hier. Er hatte damals schon bemerkt, dass es weder Susan noch der Kuss waren, an die er sich daraufhin jede Nacht erinnerte. Es war dieser schmächtige junge Mann, der ihn damals unmittelbar nach dem Kuss mit seiner Schwestern für eine Sekunde verletzt angesehen hatte und der jetzt vor ihm stand.<br>„Wir sollten schlafen gehen", sagte Ed schließlich und in Caspian stieg eine leichte Enttäuschung auf. „Und wenn du versprichst dich nicht zu viel zu bewegen, darfst du auch gerne meine Hängematte mit mir teilen."  
>Wenig später lagen sie zusammen in der Hängematte, Ed fest an Caspian gedrückt, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Er war entspannt, er fühlte sich gut, er ließ seine Gefühle frei, es war einfach schön, dass jemand neben ihm lag, der genauso fühlte und dachte.<br>„Wann wusstest du…", er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte, ohne Ed zu verletzten. Doch dieser schien das gar nicht wahrzunehmen, da er sofort mit dem Reden begann: „Wenn ich heute drüber nachdenke, wusste ich es eigentlich schon immer, schon damals in England. Ich war eben immer anders und das wusste ich schon als Kind. Ich wusste nur nicht genau was an mir anders war. Richtig gewusst und vor allem gefühlt habe ich es erst in meinem achten Jahr hier in Narnia. Peter hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt mich mit irgendeiner Prinzessin zu verheiraten, um die Beziehungen unserer Länder zu festigen. Ich hatte keinerlei Interesse, aber wie unsere Hoheit Peter nun mal so ist, er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass ich die Pflicht hatte genau das zu tun, was er wollte."  
>Caspian hörte interessiert zu. Er hatte noch nie gehört, dass Edmund mit einer solchen Verachtung über seinen Bruder sprach.<br>„Die Prinzessin kam also nach Narnia, mit komplettem Hofstand, zu dem auch ein Diener gehörte, der etwa in meinem Alter war. Ich musste ihn nur ansehen und verspürte genau das, wovon du vorhin gesprochen hast. Ich wollte das alles nicht und ich wusste, was passieren würde, wenn ich Peters Plan nicht so durchführte, wie er es gerne hätte."  
>„Was hast du gemacht?"<br>„Ich hab so einiges versucht, aber so etwas kann man nicht abschütteln und irgendwann, irgendwann sah ich, dass er mich genauso ansah, wie ich ihn."  
>Caspian strich sanft durch Eds Haare, als dieser eine Pause machte. Er hob den Kopf, sah Caspian an: „Er sah ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen wie du aus, nur nicht ganz so gut."<br>Und wieder stieg eine Welle von Gefühlen in Caspian auf und er konnte nicht anders und drückte Edmund einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
>„Das Ende vom Lied war, dass die Prinzessin uns und unsere Verfehlung, wie Peter es so schön nannte, früher oder später entdeckte, etwas von unhaltbaren Zuständen in diesem Palast schrie, abreiste, die Beziehungen zu uns komplett abbrach und dadurch wurde auch noch beinahe ein Krieg ausgelöst. Ja, und Peter, Peter sprach knapp ein Jahr lang kein Wort mehr mit mir."<br>Caspian fühlte genau an der Art und Weise wie Ed ihm diese Geschichte erzählte, wie sehr ihn dieses Verhalten auch heute noch verletzte.  
>„Was wurde aus dem Diener?", fragte er schließlich.<br>„Er blieb ein Jahr am Hof und dann, na ja, er war nicht der richtige, weißt du. Verlangen ist die eine Seite, aber hier", er fuhr mit der Hand über Caspians Herz", „hier muss auch etwas sein."  
>„Was ist mit Peter?"<br>„Er sprach nie mehr davon. Weder in Narnia noch in England. Ich glaube er wusste es ebenso wie ich schon viel, viel länger. Aber…ich weiß auch nicht, er schien nicht damit umgehen zu können. Ich glaube sogar er machte die weiße Hexe dafür verantwortlich. Ich hörte ihn einmal zu Susan sagen, dass ich nur so sei, weil ich sie damals getroffen habe. Weißt du, es tut ziemlich weh, wenn dein eigener Bruder das was du im Inneren bist, nicht akzeptiert. Wir haben uns einander nie wieder angenähert. Klar, er hat mich in meiner Welt beschützt, wahrscheinlich weil er um mein Geheimnis wusste, aber ich glaube er hat die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, dass das, was ich bin, vielleicht in unserer Welt etwas anderes ist, als hier."  
>Caspian umfasste Edmunds Hand. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Peter und Edmund sich verstanden. Eine gewisse Rivalität erschien ihm immer normal unter Geschwistern, auch wenn er selber nie welche gehabt hatte. Er hatte nie geahnt, dass ihre Beziehung in Wahrheit so gewesen war.<br>„Hat das etwas mit der weißen Hexe zu tun?", fragte Caspian zögerlich, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er so etwas fragen durfte.  
>„Hat es nicht. Du fühlst es auch und du bist mehr als 1000 Jahre nach der Zeit geboren. Aber manchmal, manchmal denke ich, ich fühle mich nur so schlecht deswegen, weil ich sie getroffen habe. Es ist nicht so, dass sie es ausgelöst hat, aber sie verstärkt seit damals meine schlechten Gefühle."<br>Caspian spürte, dass Edmund sich noch mehr an ihn presste, auch wenn das eigentlich gar nicht mehr möglich sein dürfte.  
>„Gott, würde Peter mich so sehen", sagte er schließlich mit einem süffisanten Unterton, „Er würde mich sofort auf dieser Hängematte schmeißen und mir eine Rede darüber halten wer ich bin oder eher, wer ich in seinen Augen sein sollte."<br>Caspian drückte Eds Hand noch etwas fester.  
>„Auch das würde ich niemals zugelassen."<br>„Du musst mich nicht beschützen", sagte dieser etwas trotzig. „Ich bin fähig das selbst zu tun."  
>„Ich weiß, dass du das bist. Ich weiß es."<p> 


	5. Nacht 7: Edmund

„_Gott, würde Peter mich so sehen", sagte er schließlich mit einem süffisanten Unterton, „Er würde mich sofort auf dieser Hängematte schmeißen und mir eine Rede darüber halten wer ich bin oder eher, wer ich in seinen Augen sein sollte."  
>Caspian drückte Eds Hand noch etwas fester.<em>  
>„<em>Auch das würde ich niemals zugelassen."<em>  
>„<em>Du musst mich nicht beschützen", sagte dieser etwas trotzig. „Ich bin fähig das selbst zu tun."<em>  
>„<em>Ich weiß, dass du das bist. Ich weiß es."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nacht 7 – Edmund<em>

_Er würde sich seinen tiefsten und geheimsten Ängsten stellen müssen_. Immer und immer wieder dachte er an diese Worte und sie gefielen ihm nicht. Er kannte seine Dämonen, er wollte sie sein Leben lang loswerden und hatte es doch nie geschafft. Was würde passieren, wenn sie eines Tages gewinnen würden?  
>„Was machst du hier draußen?"<br>Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Caspian zu ihm an Deck gekommen war.  
>„Solltest du nicht schlafen?"<br>Edmund deutete an seinen Kopf. Er war wieder von Albträumen geplagt aufgewacht und damit einhergegangen waren wieder diese unerträglichen Schmerzen. Edmund spürte, dass Caspian sich hinter ihn stellte und ihn an sich zog.  
>„Dir ist kalt, oder?"<br>Edmund zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm egal. Er wollte nur nicht wieder in diese Kabine und sie wieder sehen. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, bekam er eine glasklare Version von seinem anderen, seinem schlechten Ich zu sehen. Und er hasste es, sich so zu sehen.  
>„Komm wieder nach unten", flüsterte Caspian und Edmund schüttelte energisch den Kopf.<br>„Ich will nicht schlafen", sagte er und ließ seinen Kopf an Caspians Brust fallen.  
>„Die Albträume?"<br>Er nickte und schloss die Augen, genoss den warmen Körper hinter sich, die schüchternen Berührungen von Caspian. Obwohl sie sich schon so nahe gekommen waren, spürte er immer noch, dass Caspian seine Schritte genau überlegte. Er hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Edmund kannte das Gefühl. Er kannte es zu gut. Er wünschte nur, er könnte Caspian irgendwie begreiflich machen, dass er im Grunde gar nichts falsch machen konnte. Er wusste aber nicht wie.  
>„Es tut mir leid", sagte er schließlich, drehte sich um und schlang seine Arme um Caspian.<br>„Was tut dir leid?"  
>„Du solltest einfach gehen, verstehst du. Du solltest gehen und jemanden suchen, der dich verdient", sagte Edmund mit klarer, fester Stimme. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er für Caspian gefährlich war.<br>Caspians Augen weiteten sich vor Zorn und er packte Ed bei den Schultern, stieß ihn ein kleines Stück von sich und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Sag so etwas nicht, verstehst du mich? Sag so etwas nicht! Das hier", er zeigte auf sein Herz, „du hast gesagt, hier muss auch etwas sein und du bist genau hier." Seine Stimme wurde wieder sanfter: „Den ganzen Tag warte ich darauf, dass es Nacht wird und ich mit dir alleine bin, den ganzen Tag will ich dich berühren. Du hast nicht das Recht mir zu sagen, wer mich verdient. Erst recht nicht, nachdem du es bist, der jetzt hier drinnen ist."  
>Edmund war überrascht über diese Liebeserklärung. Überrascht und schockiert zugleich. Es schmeichelte ihm, dass Caspian so für ihn fühlte, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er Angst vor der Schwärze, die ihn umgab und davor, dass Caspian ihr zum Opfer fallen würde.<br>„Und was ist, wenn ich wirklich der Mensch bin, von dem ich immer träume. Der Verräter, der ich einmal war. Was ist, wenn ich es wieder werde, wenn der schwarze Teil meiner Seele am Ende stärker ist. Was ist, wenn ich _dich _verrate? Was ist dann?"  
>„Das wird nicht passieren", sagte Caspian mit fester Stimme. Edmund musste lächeln über den unerschütterlichen Optimismus, den er an den Tag legte. Er wünschte, er hätte ihn auch, aber seit damals hatte sich zuviel in ihm verändert. Er hatte dieses spezielle Gefühl verloren. Dieses Gefühl, dass einem sagt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Er wusste seit der Krieg gekommen war, dass nichts mehr gut werden würde. In der Nacht, als er die ersten Bomben auf London fallen hörte, hatte er es verloren und den letzten Funken davon hatte ihm Jadis genommen und egal wie sehr er es sich wünschte, es kam nicht wieder. Und er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Caspian dieses Gefühl verlor. Das wäre eine Schuld, eine weitere Schuld, mit der er nicht würde leben können.<br>„Das weißt du nicht. Und ich will nicht derjenige sein, der deine Welt zerstört. Verstehst du?"  
>Caspian antwortete nicht, sonder drückte Edmund mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an die Reling und küsste ihn. Überrascht von der Leidenschaft starrte Edmund ihn entgeistert an, als sich ihre Lippen wieder lösten und er spürte, dass der Druck auf seinem Körper nachließ.<br>„Sag mir, dass das hier nicht echt ist?"  
>Das konnte er nicht und das wusste Caspian.<br>„Nur weil es echt ist, heißt es nicht, dass es gut ist, Caspian. Ich…"  
>Aber Caspian ließ ihn nicht weiterreden: „Du bist derjenige, den ich will, verstehst du das nicht? Und zwar weil du bist, wie du bist!"<br>Wie konnte er so stur sein? Wie konnte er nicht mal versuchen ihn zu verstehen? „Das sagst du nur, weil du mich nicht kennst. Das sagst du nur, weil du den Teil meiner Seele nicht kennst, der böse ist. Du weißt nicht zu was ich fähig bin und deswegen…" Er konnte nicht mehr reden, konnte keine Worte mehr finden, um Caspian klar zu machen, dass es ihm ohne ihn besser gehen würde.  
>„Ich schade Menschen nur", setzte er schließlich erneut an. „Ich mache Dinge, die gut sind kaputt. Und du…Du bist das Wunderbarste, was sich jemals für mich interessiert hat, ich will nicht, dass…" Er schwieg, Er hatte kein weiteres Wort mehr übrig.<br>„Ich will dich", sagte Caspian erneut. Edmund hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich zu wehren, erst recht nicht, als Caspian ihn in eine dunkle Ecke zog. „Nur dich", flüsterte er und küsste Edmund das erste Mal, ohne sich Gedanken über seine nächsten Schritte zu machen und das fühlte Edmund. Er hatte akzeptiert was er war und wen er wollte. Edmund wusste von dem Moment an, indem er Caspians Zunge spürte, dass er kurz davor war eine unsichtbare Linie zu übertreten und wenn er die erst mal übertreten hatte, war es zu spät. Dann würde er Caspian nicht mehr von sich stoßen können. Dann würde es letztendlich zu spät sein ihn zu schützen. Er fühlte, wie sich Caspians Hände unter sein Hemd schoben und er unternahm einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch Caspian zu retten.  
>„Lass das", stöhnte er, aber er spürte auch, dass das im Grunde nicht funktionieren würde. Caspian antwortete nicht, sondern drehte Edmund so, dass er mit dem Rücken an eine Holzwand gedrückt wurde. Er war wesentlich stärker als Edmund und auch das wusste er. Er nahm ihm damit jede Chance aus dieser Situation zu entkommen. „Tu das nicht", sagte er noch einmal, doch Caspian stoppte seine Proteste mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.<br>„Sei endlich still", sagte er und Edmund konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr wehren. Er drückte sich noch fester an Caspian und zerrte gierig an dessen Hemd. Caspian half ihm und zog sich selbst das Hemd über den Kopf.  
>„Weißt du eigentlich, was du hier tust?", fragte Edmund und berührte leicht Caspians Brust, die übersäht war mit kleinen, aber deutlich fühlbaren Narben, die er wahrscheinlich aus dem Kampf gegen seinen Onkel davon getragen hatte. Caspian schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber ich dachte, du würdest es mir zeigen."<p> 


	6. Nacht 8: Caspian

„_Weißt du eigentlich, was du hier tust?", fragte Edmund und berührte leicht Caspians Brust, die übersäht war mit kleinen, aber deutlich fühlbaren Narben, die er wahrscheinlich aus dem Kampf gegen seinen Onkel davon getragen hatte. Caspian schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber ich dachte, du würdest es mir zeigen."_

* * *

><p><em>Nacht 8 – Caspian<em>

„Ed? Schläfst du schon?"  
>Caspian flüsterte, um die anderen nicht zu wecken und als Edmund seinen Kopf in seine Richtung drehte, deutete er ihm an, ihm zu folgen, was er auch tat. Er musste mit ihm reden. Über das, was in der Höhle passiert war. Als sie weit genug weg waren, um von den anderen gehört oder gesehen zu werden, ergriff er Edmunds Hand. Sie war, wie eigentlich immer, eiskalt. Er hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er frieren musste und doch beklagte er sich nie. Er hatte aufgegeben ihn zu fragen, da Ed meistens nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern zuckte.<br>„Was in dieser Höhle passiert ist?", begann er, doch Edmund unterbrach ihn sofort.  
>„Lass es, es ist in Ordnung."<br>„Es ist nicht in Ordnung, Edmund. Ich habe…", er versuchte verzweifelt die richtigen Worte zu finden, „ich glaube ich verstehe jetzt, was du mir letzte Nacht sagen wolltest. Bevor…" Er sprach nicht weiter und fühlte schon wieder Röte in sich aufsteigen, aber Edmunds Grinsen, das er dank des hellen Mondes in der Dunkelheit genau wahrnehmen konnte, verriet ihm, dass er auch gar nicht weiterreden musste. Dass er genau wusste, was er meinte. „Ich hab es gesehen."  
>„Du hast was gesehen?", fragte Ed kurz und schnippisch und Caspian wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er eigentlich nicht über das Thema reden wollte.<br>„Das was du deine dunkle Seite nennst. Ich habe meine gesehen." Und es war nicht schön, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er hätte alles getan, um die Macht über diese Höhle zu erlangen. Er hätte mit Edmund gekämpft und er wusste, er hätte gewonnen. Und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er kräftiger war, als er. Er hatte in Gedanken klar und berechnend alle Varianten durchgespielt und auch bedacht, dass Ed durch seine lange Zeit in Narnia wahrscheinlich die bessere taktische Ausbildung hatte, aber alle seine Überlegungen waren zu dem Punkt zurückgekommen, dass er einfach stärker war. Durch seinen jungen Körper hatte Ed nicht die geringste Chance gegen ihn und genau dadurch war es eine Leichtigkeit für ihn, ihn zu besiegen. All das, was er für ihn empfand war mit einem Mal ausradiert und überlagert worden von diesem einem Gefühl: Hass. Er betrachtete Edmund, der ihn mit einem düsteren Blick ansah.  
>„Es war nicht deine Schuld", fügte er schnell hinzu, den er ahnte, dass er genau das dachte. „Es war diese Höhle, sie…sie schien das schlechteste in mir freizusetzen und, und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich hab es zuerst noch versucht, aber…"<br>„Es war zu stark", beendete Edmund den Satz und Caspian nickte nur. Er wünschte sich, dass Edmund mehr sagen würde, doch er sah ihn nur an. Mit diesem Blick, von dem Caspian nie genau wusste, wie er ihn deuten sollte. Wenn er doch nur erklären würde, was in ihm vorging, aber er tat es nicht. Caspian fragte sich oft wieso Edmund sich selbst so schlecht machte, wieso er Dinge tat, die ihm nur wehtaten. Wieso er versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte ihm mehr klarmachen, dass er das nicht musste. Dass er ein unglaublicher Mensch war. Dass er alles Gute dieser Welt verdient hatte.  
>„Gut, das Lucy da war", sagte er schließlich und Caspian konnte ihm nur mit einem stummen Nicken Recht geben. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er ohne sie getan hätte. Was er Edmund angetan hätte. Und egal, was es gewesen wäre, er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn er ihm wehgetan hätte.<br>„Wieso wurde sie nicht beeinflusst?", fragte er neugierig.  
>„Wir sprechen von Lucy", sagte Edmund gelassen und sein Blick schweifte ab zu dem Camp, welches in der Ferne anhand des Feuers schemenhaft zu sehen war. „Sie ist die reinste Seele, die ich in dieser und auch in unserer Welt jemals gesehen hab." Caspian gab ihm Recht, aber dennoch verstand er es nicht. „Und sie ist stark", fügte Edmund hinzu. „Sie ist unglaublich stark. Sie hat noch Hoffnung. Und dafür bewundere und beneide ich sie."<br>In der Dunkelheit erkannte Caspian wieder diesen Ausdruck in Edmunds Augen, der ihm manchmal unglaubliche Angst machte.  
>„Du hast mich", versuchte er ihn aufzuheitern, aber Edmunds Stirn lag nach wie vor in Falten.<br>„Aber wie lange noch?" Es klang resignierend.  
>Caspian wollte diese Diskussion nicht annehmen, denn sie würde unweigerlich zu dem Punkt führen, an dem er akzeptieren musste, dass Edmund, Lucy und Eustachius irgendwann zurück in ihre Welt gehen mussten. Und das konnte und wollte er einfach nicht akzeptieren. Stattdessen fragte er: „Sind so deine Albträume?" Er spürte an Edmunds Körperhaltung, dass dieser nicht gerne darüber sprach, aber er antwortete ihm dennoch.<br>„So in etwa. Nur schlimmer. Und sie sind unglaublich real. Es wird kalt, alles wird dunkel und… Je länger diese Reise geht, desto schlimmer werden sie. Es macht mir Angst. Wo soll es noch hinführen? Es wird von mal zu mal schwerer aus ihnen aufzuwachen, verstehst du?"  
>Nein, Caspian verstand ihn nicht. Er wusste nicht, welchen Kampf Edmund in sich ausfocht, aber dennoch zog er ihn an sich und umarmte ihn, versuchte den kalten Körper mit seinem eigenen zu wärmen. Versuchte Ed das Gefühl zu geben, dass seine Träume nicht wichtig waren, weil er ihn hatte. Und er war real, die Träume waren es nicht. Sie standen lange so da, bis Edmund sich aus der Umarmung befreite.<br>„Irgendetwas scheint mich dort halten zu wollen, der Teil von mir…Sie. Ich weiß es nicht. Und dann wache ich auf und möchte aus meinem eigenen Körper fliehen, ihn zerstören, weil das das einzige ist, was mir helfen könnte." Er brach ab. Es schien Caspian fast so, als hätte er Angst, wenn er es aussprach, dass es dann passieren würde.  
>„Egal, wer oder was dich festhält", begann er und ergriff wieder Edmunds eiskalte Hand, „Egal wo es wäre, ich würde dich finden und ich würde dich holen. Das verspreche ich dir!"<br>Edmund lächelte: „Hab ich dir nicht schon mal gesagt, dass ich nicht gerettet werden muss?"  
>„Ich würde es dennoch tun, ob du willst, oder nicht", entgegnete Caspian und küsste Edmunds Fingerspitzen.<br>„Du bist viel zu gut für mich."  
>„Hör auf, das zu sagen! Ich bin nicht besser, als du."<br>Edmund sah ihn an, antwortete aber nicht darauf. Caspian erkannte an seinem Blick, dass er ihm trotz allem nicht glaubte. „Denk dran, was heute ohne dich aus Eustachius geworden wäre? Wir hätten niemals herausgefunden, dass er der Drache ist."  
>„Das ist etwas anderes", gab Edmund zurück und als Caspian schwieg, da er genau wusste, dass er gegen Eds Argumente nie gewinnen konnte, sagte er: „Lass uns einfach zurückgehen."<br>Und so gingen sie zurück, und erst kurz vor dem Lager ließ Caspian Edmunds Hand los und als er sich neben Edmund auf seinen Lagerplatz legte, bemerkte er, dass Lucy wach war und ihn wissend anlächelte.


	7. Nacht 10: Edmund

_Und so gingen sie zurück, und erst kurz vor dem Lager ließ Caspian Edmunds Hand los und als er sich neben Edmund auf seinen Lagerplatz legte, bemerkte er, dass Lucy wach war und ihn wissend anlächelte. _

* * *

><p><em>Nacht 10 – Edmund<em>

Edmund konnte nicht aufhören zu denken. Es war dieses Gefühl, dieses starke Gefühl, was er nicht ignorieren konnte. Caspian, der über ihm lag, versuchte ein weiteres Mal ihn durch einen Kuss abzulenken, gab aber dann schließlich auf und legte sich neben ihn. Ihre Schultern berührten sich und alles, was zu hören war, war das Plätschern der Wellen.  
>„Was ist los mit dir? Ich bin nackt, du bist nackt und du starrst nur die Decke an. Ich versuche dich zu verführen, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast."<br>Edmund lächelte, starrte aber weiter nach oben.  
>„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Reise bald zu Ende geht", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause matt.<br>„Was meinst du damit?"  
>„Ich meine damit, dass ich fühle, dass England uns zurück will. Es ist so ein Gefühl in mir, aber…" Er schwieg. Er hatte es die letzten Tage schon gespürt, aber er hatte versucht es zu ignorieren. Er wollte nicht zurück. Er wollte Caspian nicht verlassen.<br>„Und ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Diese Gedanken veranstalten in meinem Kopf ein Wettrennen und es hört einfach nicht auf, verstehst du. Ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass wir…"  
>Als er nicht weitersprach, drehte sich Caspian neben ihm auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und sah ihn an. Edmund versuchte sich diesen Blick genau einzuprägen, da er wusste, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde, wenn diese Reise erst einmal zu Ende war.<br>„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst."  
>Edmund hob seine Hand und strich Caspian eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.<br>„Glaub mir, ich will es auch nicht, aber vielleicht…"  
>Caspian verdrehte die Augen und unterbrach ihn barsch: „Sag jetzt nicht, dass es vielleicht besser ist. Das ist es nicht, verstehst du? Das ist es nicht."<br>Er legte sich zurück auf den Rücken und schwieg. Edmund wusste, dass es ihm das Herz brechen würde, ihn zu verlassen, aber er wusste auch um seine tiefe Angst ihn zu verletzten. Wenn sie sich trennten, brauchte er sich wenigstens keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, dass er Caspian enttäuschen oder gar verraten würde. Immerhin diese Gefahr war dann gebannt und er konnte vielleicht endlich wieder richtig schlafen. Vielleicht würde er dann von ihm träumen und nicht mehr von ihr. Und vielleicht würden die Gedanken und Träume von ihm ihm helfen dem Drang zu widerstehen sich selbst zu verletzen.  
>„Es ist nicht besser", sagte Caspian schließlich ein zweites Mal trotzig. „Wie kann etwas gut sein, was so wehtun wird."<br>„Es tut auch weh hier zu sein", sagte Ed leise und bereute seine Worte wenige Sekunden später, als Caspian sich ruckartig aufsetzte und ihn entsetzt ansah.  
>„Was meinst du damit?"<br>„In Narnia sind meine Dämonen schon immer intensiver gewesen, als in meiner Welt. Und sie werden von Tag zu Tag stärker. Sie sagen mir, dass ich nicht der richtige für dich bin", Caspian wollte schon den Mund öffnen, aber Ed schüttelte den Kopf und sprach weiter: „Sie sagen mir, dass ich dich kaputt machen werde und schau uns an! In der Höhle hätten wir uns fast gegenseitig getötet und jetzt liegen wir hier mitten in der Nacht auf dem Fußboden. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient, als diesen Fußboden. Etwas besseres, als mich."  
>„Ich würde alles tun, dass es dir besser geht", sagte Caspian leise und Ed hob seine Hand, um ihn leicht an der Brust zu berühren. „Wenn du nur nicht gehen musst."<br>„Ich wünschte mir, du könntest mich heilen und ich könnte bei dir bleiben. Ich hab mir noch nie etwas mehr gewünscht, als das."  
>Edmund wollte nicht, dass Caspian litt und so sagte er, auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte: „Vielleicht kommen wir irgendwann zurück. Vielleicht komme ich irgendwann zurück zu dir."<br>Caspian drehte seinen Kopf, um Edmund ansehen zu können und dieser spürte sofort, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.  
>„Das glaubst du selber nicht. Lüg mich nicht an, nur damit ich mich besser fühle."<br>„Tut mir leid."  
>„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Caspian und Edmund konnte die Trauer in seiner Stimme hören. Es tat ihm weh. Es tat ihm mehr weh, als jemals etwas zuvor. Er wollte nicht gehen und doch wusste er, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er würde alles dafür geben in Narnia bleiben zu können, aber er wusste auch, dass er im Grunde nichts zu geben hatte.<br>„Wolltest du mich nicht verführen? Damit könntest du vielleicht anfangen", sagte Edmund mit einem lässigen Unterton, der, so hoffte er, die Trauer, die auch in ihm aufstieg, unterdrückte.


	8. England  1 Woche: Edmund

„_Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Caspian und Edmund konnte die Trauer in seiner Stimme hören. Es tat ihm weh. Es tat ihm mehr weh, als jemals etwas zuvor. Er wollte nicht gehen und doch wusste er, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er würde alles dafür geben in Narnia bleiben zu können, aber er wusste auch, dass er im Grunde nichts zu geben hatte._  
>„<em>Wolltest du mich nicht verführen? Damit könntest du vielleicht anfangen", sagte Edmund mit einem lässigen Unterton, der, so hoffte er, die Trauer, die auch in ihm aufstieg, unterdrückte.<em>

* * *

><p><em>ENGLAND - 1 WOCHE – EDMUND<em>

„Du musst damit aufhören!"  
>Edmund hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Lucy ins Zimmer gekommen war. Er war sich sicher, dass sie mit Eustachius und ihrer Tante auf den Markt gegangen war. Er nutzte seit seiner Rückkehr jede freie Minute, um in Lucys Zimmer zu gehen und das Bild anzusehen, durch das sie auf die Morgenröte gekommen waren. Er hoffte und hoffte, dass es ihn zurückbringen würde, aber nichts passierte. Es war nach allem, dass musste er schließlich einsehen, nur ein Bild. Ein Bild aus seiner Erinnerung. Ein Bild, das nicht die Kraft hatte ihn zurückzubringen.<br>„Ich dachte ihr wärt auf dem Markt?"  
>„Waren wir auch", antwortete Lucy. „Wir waren zwei Stunden nicht da. Hast du nichts anderes gemacht, als dieses Bild anzustarren?"<br>Edmund nahm zwar die Sorge, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang war, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte nicht nur das getan. Er hatte sich auch zum Millionsten Mal an den Abschied von Caspian erinnert. An ihre letzte Umarmung. An die Worte Aslans, dass er niemals zurückkehren konnte, an Capsians entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck, als er das hörte. An seine letzten Worte, als Caspian ihn in die Arme schloss.  
>„Vermisst du es nicht?", fragte er Lucy.<br>„Du weißt, dass ich es vermisse, Ed. Aber anders als du. Ich glaube du bist nie von dort weggegangen. Du bist nicht wirklich hier bei uns. Du bist immer noch bei ihm."  
>Edmund sah Lucy erstaunt an und musste lächeln. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er gedacht hatte, dass sie nichts wusste. Lucy hatte schon damals, bei ihrer ersten Zeit in Narnia, mehr gewusst, als gut für sie war.<br>„Woher…?", fragte er schließlich dennoch, auch wenn es jetzt eigentlich auch egal war.  
>„Ich bin nicht blind, Ed. Ich weiß es schon lange. Schon sehr lange."<br>Er sagte nichts weiter, starrte einfach weiter das Bild der Morgenröte an. Wie konnte er mit all seinen Sinnen, mit seiner Seele und seinem Herzen hier sein, wenn die einzige Person, die ihn verstand in einer anderen Welt war. Wie sollte er das schaffen? Er hatte einmal mehr das Gefühl, dass sein Körper ein Käfig war, der verhinderte, dass er zu Caspian durchdringen konnte. Ein Käfig in seiner Welt. In Narnia war er von der Angst gelähmt worden bei ihm zu bleiben und ihn dadurch zu zerstören, und jetzt, jetzt hatte er Angst davor ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Angst davor irgendwann das Bild von ihm zu vergessen. Ihn irgendwann zu vergessen.  
>„Er hat mich verstanden", sagte er schließlich und kam sich im nächsten Moment entsetzlich grausam vor, denn diese Aussage musste Lucy das Gefühl geben, dass sie ihn nicht verstand.<br>„Tut mir leid", fügte er hinzu. „Ich meine damit, er hat gesehen wer ich bin. Wie ich bin. Und er hätte trotzdem alles gegeben, um bei mir zu sein." Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, was er fühlte und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Lucy verstand, was er meinte.  
>„Ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen, Lu. Verstehst du das? Verstehst du, was das bedeutet? Was das für mich bedeutet? Er ist weg. Für immer. Und ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Ich kann nicht zurück. Nie mehr." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor resigniert hinzufügte: „Und so ist das einzige, was ich tun kann, mein Herz dortzulassen. Und das, das habe getan."<br>Er erinnerte sich genau daran, wie Caspian ihn umarmt hatte.  
>„Ich hab ihm bei unserer letzten Umarmung gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Er hatte nicht einmal die Zeit etwas zu erwidern. Er hat mich immer gefragt wovor ich solche Angst habe und da bin ich einmal mutig und er kann nichts darauf erwidern."<br>Lucy legte ihren Arm um die Schultern ihres Bruders und sie war mal wieder erstaunt, wie kalt er sich anfühlte. Er musste doch frieren?  
>„Es war nicht wichtig, dass er etwas sagt. Ich hab euch zusammen gesehen, alles, was wichtig ist, habt ihr einander gezeigt."<br>„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne ihn leben soll, Lu. Es tut so entsetzlich weh." Er zwang sich nicht an Ort und Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen. Er würde sich diese Schwäche nicht einräumen.  
>„Es wird leichter", tröstete ihn seine Schwester.<br>Edmund sah sie kritisch an: „Woher willst du das wissen?" Lu antwortete ihm nicht, aber Edmund wusste die Antwort auch schon. Sie hatte Hoffnung. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl, welches Edmund durch den Krieg und seinen Verrat verloren hatte. Sie glaubte daran, dass alles gut werden würde.  
>„Ich wünschte, du hättest recht", sagte er und drehte seinen Blick wieder zu dem Bild. Zu dem einzigen, was ihn noch mit Caspian verband.<br>„Aber ich kann das nicht glauben."


	9. England 3 Jahre: Edmund

_„Es wird leichter", tröstete ihn seine Schwester._  
><em>Edmund sah sie kritisch an: „Woher willst du das wissen?" Lu antwortete ihm nicht, aber Edmund wusste die Antwort auch schon. Sie hatte Hoffnung. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl, welches Edmund durch den Krieg und seinen Verrat verloren hatte. Sie glaubte daran, dass alles gut werden würde.<em>  
><em>„Ich wünschte, du hättest recht", sagte er und drehte seinen Blick wieder zu dem Bild. Zu dem einzigen, was ihn noch mit Caspian verband.<em>  
><em>„Aber ich kann das nicht glauben."<em>

* * *

><p><em>ENGLAND – 3 JAHRE – EDMUND<em>

Edmund hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er den Club zu später Stund verließ. Lucy würde ihn mit diesem speziellen Blick ansehen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er schon wieder dort war. Aber was sollte er machen? Er genoss die Atmosphäre dort, das schummrige Licht, dass ihm gestattete andere Männer anzusehen, ohne Angst davor zu haben entdeckt zu werden. Ja, er mochte auch den Alkohol, der ihn vergessen ließ, was für ein erbärmliches Leben er führte seit seine Eltern beschlossen hatten ihn und Lucy endgültig im Stich zu lassen. Er spürte einen Stachel des Hasses in sich, wenn er an sie dachte. An sie und Peter, der beschlossen hatte in Amerika zu studieren und der Lucy und Edmund damit in die unmögliche Lage gebracht hatte bei Eustachius und seinen Eltern einzuziehen. Wie immer hatte Edmund keiner gefragt, ob er nicht auch in Amerika studieren wollte, er musste, ebenfalls wie immer, nehmen was übrig blieb. Und das war Cambridge. Er hatte versucht seine Eltern zu überzeugen ihn alleine in London studieren zu lassen, doch es war sehr schwer mit jemandem zu diskutieren, der tausende Kilometer weit weg war und augenscheinlich keinerlei Interesse daran hatte mit ihm zu diskutieren. Und nun saß er in diesem Kaff fest, an einer Universität, die er hasste und war gezwungen sein Zimmer mit seinem Cousin zu teilen. Es lag nicht an Eustachius. Er hatte sich seit ihrer Reise mit der Morgenröte sehr zum positiven verändert. Es ging ihm vielmehr darum, dass er, obwohl er erwachsen war, immer noch wie ein Kind behandelt wurde. Edmund musste unweigerlich lächeln, als er an die Zeit auf der Morgenröte dachte. An die Zeit und an Caspian. Es war seitdem kein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht an ihn dachte. Jede Nacht, die er in der Anonymität des Clubs verbrachte, versuchte er jemanden zu finden, der wie er war. Doch er fand ihn nicht.

Edmund war angetrunken, das konnte er nicht abstreiten und er hoffte, dass er ins Haus kommen würde, ohne Lucy oder Eustachius zu treffen, die ihm beide sicherlich eine Standpauke über anständiges Verhalten aufbürden würden. Und das war nun wirklich das letzte, was er noch gebrauchen konnte. Er taumelte gerade um eine Ecke und hoffte bald und vor allem ohne zu stolpern anzukommen, als er mitten auf der Straße eine Gestalt stehen sah. Er wollte schon weitergehen, als er ein Auto erblickte, was in vollem Tempo auf jene Gestalt zuraste. Edmund schrie, um der Person klar zu machen, dass er sich von der Straße wegbewegen sollte, doch sie stand einfach nur da. Wie ein Reh, dass von Scheinwerfern geblendet wurde und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Im letzten Moment schaffte es Edmund, der so schnell er konnte gerannt war, was zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz einfach war in seinem Zustand, den Fremden von der Straße zu stoßen. Sie landeten hart auf dem Bordstein und Edmund konnte schmecken, dass er sich dabei die Lippe aufgeschlagen hatte.  
>„Verdammte scheiße, sind sie blind?", fragte er entnervt und setzte sich auf. Die Gestalt hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch aufgesetzt und als Edmund zwei kastanienbraune Augen ansahen, wusste er sofort wen er vor sich hatte.<br>„Caspian?"  
>Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er saß neben ihn. Leibhaftig und real. Er war wieder da. Edmund konnte sich nicht bewegen, es war wie ein Schock ihn wieder zu sehen. Ein positiver Schock, von dem er sich sicher gewesen war ihn in diesem Leben nicht mehr zu erleben. Nach dem Gespräch mit Lucy, kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr, hatte er versucht wieder zurückzufinden in seine Welt, aber er hatte es nie wirklich geschafft. Es war, wie er gesagt hatte, sein Herz war immer noch in Narnia. Bei diesem Mann.<br>„Edmund, wo…", er schaute sich verwirrt um, „wo bin ich?"  
>Edmund konnte das erste Mal seit drei Jahren seinen Herzschlag wieder fühlen, als er Caspians bekannte Stimme hörte. Es war, als wäre der Teil, den er damals bei ihm gelassen hatte, wieder bei ihm. Er fühlte sich von einen auf den anderen Moment wieder vollständig.<br>„Erinnerst du dich noch an die erste Nacht auf der Morgenröte?" Caspian nickte, er hatte weder diese Nacht, noch jede weitere, die er mit Edmund verbracht hatte, jemals vergessen.  
>„Ich wollte etwas von deiner Welt wissen", antwortete er.<br>„Jetzt kannst du es dir selber ansehen, denn, das", er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, „das hier, das ist meine Welt."

Als Edmund am nächsten Morgen von Eustachius' Schnarchen aufwachte, war er sich sicher, dass das alles nur eine Illusion gewesen war, die ihm der Alkohol eingebrockt hatte. Aber es war so real gewesen, Caspian und das Gefühl, was sich sofort in seinem Herzen ausgebreitet hatte. Und die entsetzlichen Schmerzen in seinem Kopf waren auch real. Ebenso wie die enorm große Schramme, die über seiner Lippe verlief. Langsam und zögerlich drehte Edmund sich um und schaute auf den Fußboden, von dem er erwartete, dass er leer war, aber zu seiner Freude blickte er sofort in Caspians braune Augen, die ihn ansahen.  
>„Du bist schon wach?", flüsterte er, damit Eustachius nicht wach wurde. Caspian nickte nur.<br>„Tut mir leid, dass du auf dem Fußboden schlafen musstest", fügte Edmund hinzu. Er hatte gestern überlegt, ob er ihm anbieten sollte in seinem Bett zu schlafen, aber irgendwie hatte ihn die Tatsache, dass sein Cousin nur wenige Meter entfernt schlief davon abgehalten dieses Angebot zu machen, auch wenn er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hätte. Er hatte sich nahezu jede Nacht vorgestellt, wie es war, mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen. Er betrachtete Caspian, der keine Anstalten machte etwas dazu zu sagen.  
>„Du bist hier. Du bist wirklich hier", flüsterte er leise. Caspian lächelte und gerade, als er sich aufsetzen wollte, um Edmund küssen zu können, klopfte es. Edmund schaffte es gerade noch mit einem Satz zur Tür, bevor seine Tante hereinstürmen konnte, um ihren Sohn für die Schule zu wecken.<br>„Wir sind schon wach", versicherte Edmund und versuchte seine lädierte Lippe so gut es ging wegzudrehen, was ihm offensichtlich besser gelang, als er dachte, denn seine Tante nickte nur, und forderte sie beide auf zum Frühstück zu kommen. Als Edmund die Tür schloss, war Caspian aufgestanden und Eustachius aufgewacht. Mit großen Augen starrte er Caspian an.  
>„Was…wie…", stotterte er, stand dann auf, um Caspian umarmen zu können. Als er Edmund ansah, winkte dieser ab: „Frag nicht weiter, er hätte sich gestern Nacht beinahe von einem Auto überfahren lassen."<br>„Und was hast du draußen gemacht?", fragte Eustachius, auch wenn er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. Edmund war es seit geraumer Zeit verboten nachts durch die Kneipen und Clubs zu ziehen, seit es zu einer immens großen Schlägerei gekommen war, an der Ed nicht unschuldig gewesen war. Er hatte nie erzählt, was wirklich vorgefallen war und sich nicht ein einziges Mal an das Ausgehverbot gehalten. Sowohl Eustachius, als auch Lucy missbilligten sein Verhalten, aber je mehr sie auf ihn einredeten, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl nachts abhauen zu müssen.  
>„Schau nicht so, ich habe auch das Recht mich zu amüsieren. Sag mir lieber, was wir mit ihm machen", er deutete auf Caspian, der völlig verwirrt zwischen den Beiden stand. Edmund hatte ihm gestern auf dem Weg nach Hause zu erklären versucht, was ein Auto war, aber entweder war es Caspians völlig anderes Weltverständnis oder die Tatsache, dass Edmund betrunken war, die es schwer machten das zu erklären.<br>„Er braucht andere Sachen", stellte Eustachius fest. „Er braucht dringend andere Sachen."  
>Edmund ging zu seinem Schrank und kramte darin herum. Er hatte irgendwo noch ein paar alte Sachen von Peter, die zwar nicht perfekt passen würden, aber wenigstens besser waren, als Caspians narnianische Kleidung.<br>„Wie bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte Eustachius, der seine Sprache gegenüber Caspian offensichtlich wieder gefunden hatte.  
>„Ich las zu später Stund noch in den Schriften der alten Zeit", sein Blick glitt zu Edmund, was dieser aber nicht wahrnahm, da er seine lädierte Lippe befühlte, „und schlief ein. Naja und wenig später, lag ich mit Edmund auf der Straße."<br>„Ich musste ihn von dem Auto wegschubsen", erklärte Edmund verteidigend auch wenn Eustachius nicht den Anschein machte, dass er irgendetwas sagen wollte.  
>„Und was tust du hier?", fragte Eustachius weiter.<br>„Ich dachte ihr hättet mich gerufen", gab Caspian zurück. „Ich dachte ihr braucht meine Hilfe." Edmund sah ihn skeptisch an. Er wüsste nicht, wobei er Hilfe bräuchte.  
>„Ich werde runter gehen und meine Mutter ablenken. Verpass ihm neue Kleidung, denk dir eine gute Geschichte aus, wie er hier herkommt und kommt dann zum Frühstück", sagte Eustachius und ergriff seine Sachen. Dann deutete er auf Edmunds Lippe: „Dafür solltest du dir auch eine plausible Geschichte einfallen lassen", sagte er, bevor er mit dem Bündel Kleidung aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Edmund reichte Caspian die alten Sachen von Peter.<br>„Hier, zieh das an. Es sollte wenigstens einigermaßen passen." Er warf Caspian die Sachen und betrachtete ihn genau, als er sein Hemd über den Kopf zog und Peters alten Pullover überstreifte. Er war etwas zu eng, aber nicht so sehr, dass es nicht gehen würde.  
>„Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert", sagte Edmund schließlich. „Genau so, hast du in meiner Erinnerung ausgesehen." Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als er erkannte, dass er das gerade laut gesagt hatte. Caspian, der in der Zwischenzeit umgezogen war, sah ihn verschmitzt an.<br>„Du hast dich sehr verändert." Edmund hob eine Augenbraue an, um seiner Überraschung Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Du bist so viel stärker geworden. So viel älter. Dein Äußeres passt sich deiner Seele an." Edmund war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Kompliment war und dazu wusste er nicht wie genau er mit Caspian umgehen sollte. Sie hatten sich schließlich in einem anderen Leben gekannt. Dennoch machte er die zwei Schritte auf Caspian zu und umarmte ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen. Als Caspian die Umarmung erwiderte genoss er das Gefühl von Caspians warmen Körper und sog den Geruch, der sich seit all der Zeit nicht verändert hatte, in sich auf. Als er ihn losließ stammelte er ein „Tut mir leid", aber Caspian berührte nur leicht seine Wange und küsste ihn. In genau diesem Moment fühlte Edmund etwas Metallisches. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, fasste er nach Caspians Hand und sah zum ersten Mal den goldenen Ring. Entsetzt starrte er ihn an: „Bist du?" Er sprach es nicht aus, doch Caspians Nicken war ihm Bestätigung genug. Er drehte sich um und schnappte sich seine Schuhe, die neben der Tür standen.  
>„Ed, warte doch", versuchte Caspian ihn zu erreichen, aber alle Versuche scheiterten. Edmund stürzte aus der Tür und ließ Caspian alleine zurück. Alleine in einer Welt, die dieser nicht verstand.<p>

Als Edmund Schritte, die auf dem Kies näher kamen, hinter sich wahrnahm, hasste er es, dass Lucy scheinbar immer alles wusste.  
>„Lu, lass mich bitte in Ruhe!", sagte er mit fester, schneidender Stimme. Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Doch neben ihn auf die Brunnenkante setzte sich nicht Lucy, sonder Caspian.<br>„Sie hat mir verraten, wo du bist."  
>„Und du hast es geschafft herzukommen, ohne dich überfahren zu lassen. Ich bin beeindruckt!", sagte Edmund sarkastisch und nahm einen tiefen, letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie mit einem Fingerschnipsen in den Brunnen beförderte. Er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge seine Geschwister und ihren anklagenden Blick, als er den Rauch in die Luft blies. Edmund starrte stur geradeaus auf die einsamen Gewächshäuser der Universität. Hier kam er immer her, wenn er nachdenken musste. Hier war er drei Jahre lang hergekommen, um an Caspian zu denken. Sich vorzustellen, wie er aussah, was er machte. Er hatte sich in all den Jahren keine Frau an seiner Seite vorgestellt. Er fragte sich, woher Lucy von diesem Ort wusste. Er hatte nie auch nur ein Wort mit jemandem darüber geredet.<br>„Würdest du bitte mit mir reden?", fragte Caspian sanft und versuchte Edmunds Hand zu ergreifen, was daran scheiterte, dass dieser sie energisch wegzog. Er wollte weder mit ihm reden, noch ihn berühren. Im tiefsten Inneren wollte er etwas ganz anderes. Er wollte Caspian seine Faust ins Gesicht schlagen und damit eine Schlägerei auslösen, die ihn so verletzten würde, dass er nichts mehr fühlen konnte. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er wieder an diesem Punkt seines Lebens angekommen war.  
>„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun", begann Caspian, wurde aber gleich von einem verächtlichen Schnauben Edmunds unterbrochen. Er sah ihn an, aber Ed starrte immer noch stur geradeaus und machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen.<br>„Ich...ich dachte, ich würde dich niemals wieder sehen." Nun drehte Edmund seinen Kopf doch zu Caspian und sah ihn verächtlich an.  
>„Leck mich Caspian, meinst du, ich dachte das nicht? Und trotzdem…" Er brach ab.<br>„Und trotzdem was?", fragte Caspian ruhig, da er versuchte Edmund und seinen Zorn zu verstehen.  
>„Trotzdem habe ich auf dich gewartet. Mein Körper konnte nicht bei dir sein, aber ich habe mein Herz und meine Seele am Tag unseres Abschiedes bei dir gelassen. Ich hab dir alles gegeben, was ich hatte und du dankst es mir, indem du dir eine Frau suchst. Weißt du eigentlich wie weh das tut?" Tränen stiegen in ihm auf und er drehte seinen Kopf weg, um sich nicht die Blöße geben zu müssen vor Caspian zu weinen.<br>„Du hättest nicht warten müssen, Ed. Nicht für mich. Du hast soviel in dir, verschwende es doch nicht an mich."  
>„Ich verstehe schon", sagte Edmund kühlt. „Dir hat das mit uns also rein gar nichts bedeutet, oder? Als ein besseres und vor allem weiblicheres Angebot kam, war ich vergessen."<br>Caspian unternahm einen erneuten Versuch Edmund zu berühren und dieses Mal ließ er es zu, dass Caspian sein Kinn berührte um sein Gesicht zu ihm zu drehen.  
>„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Du hast…" Er zögerte und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: „Du bedeutest mir alles, Edmund."<br>„Ich dachte, du wärst wie ich. Verstehst du? Ich dachte, du würdest verstehen, was es bedeutet so zu sein. Etwas in sich zu tragen, was man am liebsten rausschneiden möchte. Und dann…" Er sprach nicht weiter, wusste nicht wie er der Enttäuschung Ausdruck verleihen sollte. In Caspian hatte er das erste Mal in seinem Leben Gefühle investiert. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er sich vollständig gefühlt. Das erste Mal, hatte er gewusst wer er war und es akzeptiert.  
>„Ich dachte", begann er wieder und ihm schossen die Tränen in die Augen, „ich dachte…bei dir dachte ich, ich wäre gut so, wie ich bin. Aber offensichtlich war das falsch. Offensichtlich bin ich für niemanden gut genug. Nicht für meine Eltern, nicht für Peter und auch nicht für dich." Die Tränen rannen ihm das Gesicht hinunter und er versuchte verzweifelt, sie mit seinen Händen wegzuwischen.<br>„Du bist gut so wie du bist, Ed", versuchte Caspian erneut ihn zu beruhigen.  
>„Und wieso hast du mich dann aufgegeben? Wieso geben mich immer alle auf? Doch nur, weil etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Weil die Stimme in mir recht hat, die mir immer sagt, dass ich die Liebe eines anderen Menschen nicht verdiene."<br>Es brach Caspian das Herz, als er diese Worte von Edmund hörte und in seine verheulten Augen blickte: „Ich habe dich nicht aufgegeben. Niemals. Nicht auch nur eine Sekunde lang, verstehst du? Du warst doch immer bei mir. Hier drinnen", er berührte den Punkt seines Herzens mit der Hand. „Ich habe die Erinnerungen an dich gehütet wie einen Schatz. Den kostbarsten Schatz, den ich besitze."  
>Edmund konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, er heulte hemmungslos um die Person, die er war und die er immer versucht hatte zu sein, auch wenn er wusste, dass er dieses Ziel nie erreichen würde. Er weinte um den Teil seiner Seele, der ihm immer wieder sagte, dass er nicht gut genug war und dem er immer wieder Glauben geschenkt hatte. Er weinte um Caspian, der ihn und ihre Liebe trotz allem nie vergessen hatte.<p> 


	10. England 4 Jahre: Edmund

_Edmund konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, er heulte hemmungslos um die Person, die er war und die er immer versucht hatte zu sein, auch wenn er wusste, dass er dieses Ziel nie erreichen würde. Er weinte um den Teil seiner Seele, der ihm immer wieder sagte, dass er nicht gut genug war und dem er immer wieder Glauben geschenkt hatte. Er weinte um Caspian, der ihn und ihre Liebe trotz allem nie vergessen hatte. _

* * *

><p><em>ENGLAND – 4 JAHRE - EDMUND<em>

„Entschuldigung, brauchst du das Buch noch?" Edmund zuckte leicht zusammen, als er eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag in der Ruhe der Bibliothek verbracht und sich in die Arbeit gestürzt und war nun erschrocken über den plötzlichen Einbruch in diese Stille. Ruckartig blickte er sich um und sah den fremden jungen Mann erstaunt an.  
>„Das Buch", sagte dieser erneut und deutete auf Edmunds Lateinwörterbuch, das vor ihm lag. „Brauchst du es noch? Die Bibliothekarin sagte, du hättest es."<br>„Sie hat mit dir geredet", fragte Edmund erstaunt. „Sie ist normalerweise nicht sehr gesprächig."  
>„Unter uns, ich hatte ein bisschen Angst, dass sie mich mit einem Buch erschlägt, statt meine Frage zu beantworten." Edmund lachte, klappte dann das Buch zu und reichte es dem Fremden.<br>„Hier, bitte."  
>„Wenn du noch nicht fertig bist, ist das auch kein Problem", sagte dieser schnell.<br>Edmund hob abwehrend die Hände: „Nimm es einfach. Ich habe heute sowieso schon zu viel Zeit mit Cäsar verbracht." Dankbar nahm er das Buch entgegen und beobachtete Edmund, der seine Sachen zusammenpackte.  
>„Ähm, ich weiß, das kommt etwas plötzlich, aber ich bin heute Abend im ‚Old Ship' auf ein Bier. Vielleicht…" Er sprach nicht weiter und als Edmund seinen Blick traf, wusste er auch warum. Er erkannte an den Augen und wie sie ihn musterten sofort, wieso der Fremde beschlossen hatte, besser zu schweigen. „Als Dank für Cäsar, sozusagen", fügte er hastig hinzu.<br>„Klar", sagte er schließlich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Ich komme gerne. Etwas Ablenkung kann wahrlich nicht das Schlechteste sein."  
>Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Fremden aus. „Schön. Dann bis heute Abend." Edmund nickte und war schon einige Schritte von dem Arbeitsplatz entfernt, als ihm der Fremde hinterher rief: „Ich bin übrigens Paul!"<p> 


	11. England 5 Jahre: Edmund

_Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Fremden aus. „Schön. Dann bis heute Abend." Edmund nickte und war schon einige Schritte von dem Arbeitsplatz entfernt, als ihm der Fremde hinterher rief: „Ich bin übrigens Paul!"_

* * *

><p><em>ENGLAND – 5 JAHRE – EDMUND <em>

Edmund war etwas nervös. Es war das erste Mal, dass seine Geschwister seine neue Bleibe sehen würden, aber als Lucy mit diesem unglaublichen Strahlen erst einmal durch die Tür getreten war und erst ihn und dann Paul herzlich umarmt hatte, war seine Nervosität verflogen. Seit zwei Monaten lebten er und Paul nun zusammen. Für die Außenwelt waren sie ehemalige Studienkollegen, die sich aus Kostengründen eine Wohnung teilten. Aber seinen Geschwistern und Eustachius hatte er erzählt, dass das nicht der wahre Grund war. Auch wenn er draußen in der Welt nicht zu einhunderprozent der sein konnte, der er sein wollte, so wollte er doch wenigstens im Kreise der Menschen, die ihm am nächsten standen, derjenige sein, der er war. Er betrachtete Lucy, die mal wieder diejenige war, die Licht in sein Leben brachte. Sie hatte nie in Frage gestellt wer genau er war und es war ihr nie wichtig. Wichtig war ihr nur, dass er glücklich war. Und mit Paul war er glücklich. Er betrachtete Peter, der in der Tür stand und sofort war sie wieder da, die Nervosität. Sie hatten sich seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Seit Peter mit den Eltern nach Amerika gegangen war. Edmund erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit in Narnia. An ihre Streitigkeiten um Edmunds geplatzte Verkuppelung und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das Peter dieses Mal anders reagieren würde.  
>Er schaute sich mit seinem für ihn typischen Blick kurz um und sagte dann möglichst lässig: „Find ich gut, was ihr draus gemacht habt."<br>Mehr musste er nicht sagen, denn Edmund verstand ihn auch so. Er ging auf Peter zu und umarmte seinen großen Bruder herzlich.  
>„Susan lässt dich", er korrigierte sich und sah nun auch zu Paul, „euch grüßen. Sie wäre gerne gekommen, aber das war mit dem Baby etwas schwer zu organisieren. Aber ich soll euch einladen. Euch beide."<br>Edmund wusste nicht, was mit Peter passiert war, aber er war dankbar. Er wünschte sich nur insgeheim, dass es früher passiert wäre, dann hätte er nicht volle zwei Jahre im Leben seines großen Bruders verpasst. Als er Lucys verschwörerisches Lächeln sah, ahnte er, dass sie vielleicht etwas mit dem Sinneswandel zu tun hatte, doch bevor er sie darauf ansprechen konnte, sagte sie: „Ich hab etwas für dich!" Dann drehte sie sich um und holte aus dem Flur ein großes Paket. Als Edmund es auspackte, sah er das Bild der Morgenröte, was in Lucys Zimmer bei ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante gehangen hatte. Das Bild, was ihm Caspian einerseits zurückgeben, ihm ihn aber andererseits auch wieder genommen hatte.  
>„Eustachius lässt dich grüßen. Er lässt dich auch von jemand anderem grüßen", sagte sie verschwörerisch und Paul beobachtete erstaunt, was mit Edmunds Gesicht passierte. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und er entdeckte ein gewisses Funkeln.<br>„Er war wieder dort?"  
>Lucy nickte. „Ja und er hat Caspian getroffen, kurz bevor, na ja bevor er starb. Tut mir leid, Ed." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, aber als Edmund nicht weiter reagierte fügte sie hinzu: „Aber Eustachius sagte, er hätte ein erfülltes Leben gehabt." Edmund war erstaunt, wie wenig ihn diese Nachricht traurig machte. Er hatte es innerlich wahrscheinlich schon seit seinem letzten Besuch gewusst. Es war erstaunlich genug, dass er ihn ein drittes Mal gesehen hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen war. Caspian hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen und sie genutzt und er freute sich für ihn. Dafür, dass er offensichtlich ein gutes Leben gehabt hatte. Er betrachtete Paul und dachte daran, dass auch er eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte. „Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", fragte dieser schließlich etwas verwirrt und sah zwischen Geschwistern hin und her.<br>Edmund legte einen Arm um Pauls Taille: „Von der Person, die mir geholfen hat der zu sein, der ich wirklich bin." Als Paul ihn etwas verständnislos ansah, sagte er: „Ich werde es dir erzählen, aber erst wenn diese hungrigen Mäuler gestopft sind und wir unsere Ruhe haben." Paul nickte, lächelte Edmund an und zog dann Lucy und Peter hinter sich her in die Küche. Edmund betrachtete noch einen kurzen Moment das Bild und dachte an die gemeinsame Zeit: „Danke, Caspian. Danke für alles."  
>„Ed, komm schon, das Essen wird kalt", schrie Paul aus der Küche und Edmund stellte das Bild zur Seite und betrat mit dem guten Gefühl mit sich im Reinen zu sein die Küche. Während Paul das Essen verteilte, ließ er sich neben Lucy auf einen Stuhl fallen und als diese seine Hand ergriff, um sie zu drücken, bemerkte sie, dass sie warm war. Schweigend blickten sich die beiden an und lächelten, während um sie herum mit Geschirr geklappert wurde.<p> 


End file.
